Handicapped placards or hang tags are issued to handicapped individuals so that they may obtain preferential parking in many retail as well as municipal parking locations. Many times, displaying a handicapped placard means that the vehicle is not required to pay for parking or receives additional benefits, such as extended time in a time restricted area. For example, California, which has 24 million licensed drivers, issued approximately 2.1 million permanent placards in 2016, up from 1.2 million a decade ago. In Los Angeles County, about 621,000 of nearly 6 million licensed drivers have placards. One data shows that the City of Los Angeles has six legal placards for every city meter. Under the circumstances, abuse of placards leads to a significant loss of revenue and circumvents parking policies.